The mission of the RT/EC is to eliminate health disparities in the Inland Empire and nationally through the research training and education of the next generation of health disparities researchers. To accomplish this mission we have initiated a comprehensive pipeline of health disparities research trainees at various levels in their academic development (from high school to junior faculty) that is unique and innovative in the Inland Empire in its scope and focus. A flow chart describing this pipeline (Figure 1.3) is presented above in section I- Narrative Overview of the Proposed NIMHD COE. LLU-CHDMM has the resources, the experience, and the vision to contribute to the development of future leaders in biomedical research and medicine who will be well-prepared and highly motivated to eliminate health disparities. The PI and his colleagues have an extensive track record in establishing research training and education programs targeted to students from underrepresented and health disparities populations. Renewed NIMHD funding will help us realize our vision to continue widening and strengthening the fragile pipeline of underrepresented students preparing to become biomedical researchers and doctors in service to their communities and their country. The impact of combining our individual and institutional commitment with NIH grant support will be: 1) desired measurable outcomes within the Inland Empire; 2) a model for eliminating health disparities through research training and education; 3) a comprehensive pipeline that will bring a diversity of fresh ideas to advance the biomedical sciences; and 4) expansion of health knowledge in the student's own communities, resulting in healthier lifestyle practices.